<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday (When I Burst Into Flames) by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868434">Someday (When I Burst Into Flames)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests'>Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Lessons [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(minor and hinted mostly), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Just a couple boys gettin laid, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m very proud of you,” he told him, quiet into the air; and Talon turned his head, finally dropping the pout to blink at Tris in surprise; and then grinned, and rolled toward him, stealing half the blanket for himself.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I won,” he stated, glowing with the knowledge while Tris grinned back at him and reached to stroke a hang of dark hair back behind Talon’s ear.</i>
</p>
<p>Alternatively: In Which The Boys Celebrate Talon Winning A Fistfight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristan Elis'Amahr/Talon Firadel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Lessons [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/935184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday (When I Burst Into Flames)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I've missed writing these two)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tris, I actually...I fuckin’, I won. I won! I won a fight!” Talon crowed the last part, tossing his head back and throwing his free hand into the air in a triumphant punch, and very nearly sent himself tumbling back onto his ass, abandoning the support of Tris’ shoulders beneath his other arm for a split second before the blonde caught fingers in the back of his shirt and heaved him back against his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You win lots of fights,” Tris reminded him, helpless to the fondness that coloured his tone of voice; and Talon scoffed, waving a hand dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’different. Daggers are easy, s’ not like...like having to punch someone to win. I won with just...just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tris. Me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris had to catch his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from laughing, curling his arm more securely around Talon’s waist as they finally made their way into the inn, but he nodded in agreement when Talon looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he parroted back, conscious of the look that must be on his face, endeared to pieces by his silly, drunk boyfriend. Talon grinned back at him, the expression relaxed and open with the sheer amount of alcohol he’d consumed, and Tris cleared his throat in an attempt to clear how tight it had gotten before he began the process of ushering the elf up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were delayed a couple of times - Talon continued to crow about his victory, and then, as they approached their room, began to tug at Tris’ armor, mumbling indistinct wants against his shoulder - but Tris managed to successfully get them both inside, shutting and locking the door behind them-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to then be confronted with six feet of drunk, victorious elf, crowding him up against the door, hands cradling his face as he ducked to press soft, slightly sloppy kisses against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris was helpless to the laughter this time, giggles spilling out of him, and he returned a couple of the kisses before setting his hands against Talon’s shoulders and pushing him back a step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed, Talon.” The grin that earned him had Tris rolling his eyes, fond all over again, before he took one of Talon’s hands and led him over to the bed. “To </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he clarified; and giggled at Talon’s pout, stretching up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Talon reminded him, while Tris went about stripping the elf and them himself of their armor, and Tris huffed out a laugh, turning his attention to the rest of their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you got very drunk to celebrate, and now might not remember anything in the morning. Sleep now. The spoils of victory when you’re sober.” Tris punctuated the statement with a soft kiss to Talon’s cheek, before he finished getting them both ready for bed, folding and stowing their things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned back from setting aside their packs to look at Talon, the elf had thrown himself back across the bed, an arm over his eyes, the tragic picture ruined only by the fact he was stripped to his small clothes, and Tris could see he was still pouting, bottom lip stuck out as far as it would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris retrieved the blankets from the foot of the bed and a pillow from the head, and arranged himself next to Talon, happy enough to sleep sideways on the squashy mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Talon still being dramatic beside him, Tris shifted a little closer, resting his chin on Talon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very proud of you,” he told him, quiet into the air; and Talon turned his head, finally dropping the pout to blink at Tris in surprise; and then grinned, and rolled toward him, stealing half the blanket for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won,” he stated, glowing with the knowledge while Tris grinned back at him and reached to stroke a hang of dark hair back behind Talon’s ear. After a beat, Talon blinked at him hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoils in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris giggled, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth in a poor attempt to stifle it, before he wriggled close enough to kiss Talon, finding he didn’t mind the slightly sour taste of alcohol on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny, really. The elf was both the reason Tris didn’t drink, and maybe the only person who made the aftertaste tolerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cliched thought lingering in the back of his mind about Talon by himself being intoxicating enough, and how easily he set Tris’ head spinning without the aid of alcohol, but Tris brushed it off in favour of pressing a last, chaste kiss to his mouth, pleased when it had Talon humming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the morning,” he promised, and snuggled in against Talon’s chest, shutting his eyes and intent on sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scrape of teeth across the side of his neck had Tris stirring awake, blinking tired eyes open to find the window streaked with the grey light of pre-dawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm breath played against his collarbones, and he felt the person pressed up against his back shift, felt the roll of his hips as he squeezed closer; and sighed softly, pressing his face back against his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talon?” It came out slurred with sleep, and he heard Talon laugh behind him, before the elf ran a hand down the length of his side, stopping to hook his thumb in the waist of Tris’ underthings and tug gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to remember a promise of victory spoils in the morning,” he murmured, voice a low rumble against the back of Tris’ shoulder; and Tris hummed in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gave no further contribution, Talon laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist while he buried his face in Tris’ shoulderblades, shaking with amusement. Tris hid a smile in his pillow, before he turned his head enough to peer back at Talon, blinking at him when the elf grinned back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving the bed to get anything. Not before dawn.” Talon hummed in acknowledgement of that, and pressed a kiss to his spine, and his shoulder, and soft against his mouth; and Tris felt the hand of the arm wrapped around him open, until he could feel the side of a glass vial pressed against his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it was me getting back into bed that woke you, llathanyl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broad smile spread across Tris’ face, and he turned in Talon’s arms to kiss him properly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while he attempted to multitask and shuffle out of his underthings at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of fruitless wiggling, Talon broke away with a snort of amusement and devoted himself to the task of getting Tris naked. It took the distance, small as it was, for Tris to realise that Talon was already naked, must have stepped out of his pants when he was getting the oil, and he nearly purred when Talon tossed his underthings over the side of the bed and then settled between his thighs, empty hand gliding up the inside of one as Tris spread them helpfully and beamed up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too hungover for this?” Tris asked, teasing him and cocking his head, tongue caught between his teeth as he shot him a cheeky grin, and Talon snorted softly before he rearranged Tris’ legs so his feet were flat against the mattress, and Talon could press a kiss to the crest of his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I was still drunk an hour ago. The hangover will hit after we’ve slept a bit more.” He yawned as he finished, and then blinked hard, before smiling at Tris sheepishly. “Maybe we both lay down when it comes to the main event?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris giggled softly, and reached for him, sinking his fingers into his hair when he helpfully ducked forward to receive a kiss; and Tris punctuated it with a teasing bite to his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can claim your prize however you want, Talon. You’re the one who won that fight.” Talon looked impossibly pleased with himself for a moment, before his eyes softened, and he pressed his forehead against Tris’ holding his gaze from so close that Tris was almost cross eyed with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want, always, is for you to enjoy it as much as I do,” he reminded him; and Tris opened his mouth to snark back, before the first of Talon’s fingers eased inside him, and a helpless little mewl escaped him instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his spine, rolling into the touch and sucking on his bottom lip to try and stifle himself - he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>noisy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d learnt, and the others had taken the rooms either side of them - and relished the careful, thorough way Talon opened him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d not talked about it yet, not properly - though Talon had, once or twice, had one too many drinks and spent the rest of the night detailing the many ways he’d like Tris to fuck him until Tris felt like his face would blister from how hot his cheeks were - but Tris had been...practicing, a little, the few times they’d spent their nights apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he’d ever be as good as Talon was at it. His fingers weren’t as long, were less agile, couldn’t find, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lacked the sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>aim</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Talon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d yet to find his own prostate as quickly as Talon could. He wanted, before he tried all the rest of it, to be able to reduce Talon to babbling with just his fingers. Talon could turn him into a veritable puddle of turned on, over-sensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>goo</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a careful crook of his fingers and a slow, filthy grin. Tris wanted to return the favour, before he tried topping properly. He wanted to be good enough at it that Talon would make that high, desperate whining sound he made when Tris took his cock all the way down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only realised he’d said some of that out loud, been babbling about it as Talon pressed more fingers into him and rubbed torturous little circles into his prostate, when Talon’s fingers stopped moving, and he peeled his eyes open to find Talon staring down at him, eyes wide, breathing near as hard as Tris was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris knew he went pink from how warm his face got, and reached with shaking hands to touch Talon’s shoulders, fingers following the shape of muscle beneath skin. He tore his eyes away from the elf’s face, and instead studied his own progress as he traced the sharp lines of Talon’s collarbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not- I don’t think I’m ready, yet, to try,” he mumbled, embarrassed; and shuddered when Talon’s fingers moved inside him, slow and purposeful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>unspeakably</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you want to? When you’re ready?” There was a thread of dizzy hope in Talon’s voice, almost disbelief, and Tris blinked up at him; and smiled, reaching to tug on a hank of white hair dangling across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to like it,” he observed with a grin, before continuing softly, “and I know I like this part. And you want to, so...so I want to try. I want to make you feel the way I do.” There was more to that than he could really say, feelings of warmth and safety and </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came with Talon wrapped around him, with the slow, leisurely way they sometimes had sex, and he wanted to give Talon </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as replicate the physical sensations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying all of it now would completely derail them, however, where they were only a little off track at the moment, and he gave a careful, slow roll of his hips, down onto Talon’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can talk about it more later?” He suggested, widening the spread of his legs and tugging gently on Talon’s shoulder; and Talon huffed out a laugh, before he pulled his fingers free of Tris and moved to flop back onto the bed beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde smiled back at him, and wriggled closer, hitching a leg high up around Talon’s waist and bracing his hands against his chest, feeling the thud of heartbeat beneath his palm and watching as he fumbled with the vial of oil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got as much on the bed as he did on his cock - Tris couldn’t help the giggles, curled in against Talon’s chest while the other boy called him an asshole, pressed apologetic kisses to his chest even as he continued to laugh quietly - but when he was satisfied he moved to pull Tris closer, hands on his ass to lift his hips enough for the angle to be just right, and he cautiously, slowly guided himself inside Tris, spreading his cheeks with one hand while the other wrapped fingers around the base of his own cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris buried his face in Talon’s shoulder, biting gently at the tendons when it met his neck as the elf rolled his hips, easing his way in until he was balls deep and letting out shuddering, overwhelmed breaths against Tris’ temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-one of these days,” he murmured, sounding out of breath, “we’re going to figure out why it always feels that good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris let out a helpless giggle against his skin, before tipping his head back enough to look Talon in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might be biased,” he murmured; and Talon grinned back at him, murmured </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably, Llathanyl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before he gave a first, purposeful roll of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris tipped his head back, and made no attempt to stifle the moan that poured out of him, well aware there’d be no helping himself soon anyway, he always got so caught up, while Talon buried his face in his collarbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy, now, to slip into the rhythm of it, the easy hitching of Talon’s hips, Tris rolling down into each thrust, Talon’s mouth moving hot over his throat. Tris kept his fingers tangled in Talon’s hair, tugging lightly, while Talon moved a hand to wrap his fingers around the base of Tris’ throat, a gentle but weighted pressure as he fucked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his orgasm building slowly, water pulling away from the shore before it would swell and crest and break as a wave, and he tightened the grip of his leg around Talon’s waist, rolling into his thrusts a little harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no wish to turn their easy, relaxed love making into anything more frantic, but, well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to come. Orgasms were nice. Orgasms with Talon laughing into his shoulder, soft and breathless, while his thumb pressed against the hollow of his throat and the head of his cock dragged over Tris’ prostate, were whole worlds better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never, in the years spent alone in his mountain temple, imagined it could be this good. There was no way to compare being a confused, horny teenager jerking off in his room, and having Talon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talon, holding him tight against his chest like this while they moved together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re t-taking notes,” Talon breathed, gasped as he started to move a little faster, rhythm growing sloppier as he got closer to his own orgasm; and Tris huffed out a laugh cut halfway through with a moan, and dropped his head to bury his face in Talon’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, he felt lit up from the inside, a little like when he made use of his innate celestial magic and sprouted wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he mumbled soft into Talon’s hair, and he heard the startled hitch of breath, before Talon pushed as deep inside him as he could and came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were trembling when they wrapped around Tris’ cock, but it didn’t take much more than that initial touch to have Tris tumbling after him, whining into his hair and shuddering in his arms as he spilled white across Talon’s hand and his own stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief, blinding moment, Tris’ entire world was reduced down to that one moment. To Talon’s hands, the one at his throat and the one wrapped around his dick, both trembling but still steady. To his mouth pressed against Tris’ shoulder, his panting breaths against Tris’ skin as his own orgasm still burned through his veins. To the knee he had drawn up between Tris’ legs, and the warmth of his side against the inside of Tris’ thigh where he still had the one leg wrapped around him, holding him tight against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a little wet, a little sticky, and both shuddering with pleasure, with the intensity of their respective orgasms, and Tris could live in this moment forever. He could stay right here, in this bed with Talon, sweaty and sated and gasping into his hair, inhaling greedy lungfuls of air that smelt like Talon’s sweat and his come and his skin beneath it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the moment ended, and Talon shifted until he could kiss him, tongue pushing past his lips and teeth while he moved to wrap his arms around Tris’ waist and pull him half on top of him, kissing up at him greedily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris could feel him going soft inside him, but didn’t care to break the kiss in order to separate, happy just to kiss down at his love, his Talon, until the elf slipped a hand back into his curls, blunt nails scratching across his scalp lightly and they broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to pretend to be insulted if I ask to go back to sleep?” Talon concluded the question with a soft, lazy grin; and Tris smiled back at him, crossing his arms over Talon’s chest and balancing his chin atop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be bribed,” he replied; and Talon’s grin widened, before he went about rearranging them - Tris pouted a little when he pulled out, but smiled again when he kissed his cheek - so they were out of the wet spot, and arranged like they had been when Tris had first woken, Talon pressed up against his back and kissing across the like of his shoulder softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris tangled their fingers together on his stomach, and listened to Talon shift behind him and get ready to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likely would be terribly hung over in a couple of hours, pathetic and grumpy with it; and, strangely, the thought had a smile creeping across Tris’ face, remembered hangovers making fondness bloom in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ghrá mo chroí,” he whispered, testing the syllables on his tongue, the sylvan easy and lovely the way it always was when he got to make use of it; and Talon stirred behind him, but didn’t wake again, already having nodded off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris’ smile widened, and he turned his face into his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It was unfair if only he had a nice nickname; and perhaps in a couple of hours, when Talon was hungover and grumpy, it would make him smile to have Tris call him by a nickname all his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris squeezed Talon’s fingers gently, and the elf held him a little tighter instinctively in response; and the blonde shut his eyes, content to return to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>